


爱花人

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 每一年他都会去找她，每一年他都要去面对现实，直到有一天，他崩溃了。





	爱花人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man Who Loved Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477139) by EverVengeful. 



      他一点也不像老人，但是他在街道上行走时，周身挟带的那种骄傲和威严是年纪才能赋予他的。无论他年龄多大，年轻情侣们都被他显而易见的喜悦吸引了。他走到附近的一个花摊旁，谜题解开了。

      “给漂亮的女士买花？”

      “世界上最漂亮的女士。”男人笑着，挑选了半打玫瑰。

      “三个西可。”

      男人吹着口哨，继续在街道上穿行。夜晚明亮又清爽，起初，人行道上挤满了人。他走啊走，天空暗了下来，街道也变得空荡荡。他不再吹口哨了，而是皱起了眉头；她不是说会来见他吗？他又往前走了走，直到见到了一样东西；他真不知道自己怎么会没看见她的头发——那么耀眼——像一座灯塔。他向她跑去，可她竟然没有拥抱他。她甚至没有收下花。她只是看着他，用高跟鞋敲打着人行道。她的衣服和高跟鞋也令他有些惊讶；她一向青睐朴素端庄的装束，而不是现在所穿的迷你短裙。

      “我给你买了花，金妮。”

      她又盯着他看了一阵，然后说：“我的名字是罗克珊。”

      “哦。”他垂头丧气地说。“那你见过她吗？我是说金妮。她的头发和你一样……”他朝她走近了一些，月光下的脸突然放松了。

      她似乎很生气，不过不是因为他认错了人，她大步走开了。他耸了耸肩，继续向前走。再走一会儿，他就会找到她了。

      是了，她就在那儿。他竟然不是因为她的头发认出她来的（他总是最先看到她的头发），而是因为她周身的那种熟悉又温暖的氛围。他本能地加快了步伐，因为他现在想起来了，他们总是在这儿见面，他刚才又蠢又健忘，还以为她会在其他地方。

      终于，她离他只有几英尺了，他夸张地跪了下来，她喜欢他这样，虽然她会表现出尴尬的样子。他将花放在她的脚下，看着她的脸，表明对她的爱意。

      不，不是她的脸……只是刻着她名字的冰冷的灰色石碑。那都是曾经了，现实让滚烫的泪水滑下了他的脸颊。

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
